1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a colorless unsymmetrical diester of .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated dicarboxylic acid, useful as a raw material of an emulsifier for emulsion polymerization and as a modifier for a polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to produce an unsymmetrical diester by reacting a dicarboxylic acid anhydride with a monohydric alcohol to obtain a monoester, and then reacting it with an alkyl halogenide in the presence of a tertiary amine.
But, an unsymmetrical diester of an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated dicarboxylic acid produced by above-mentioned process, is remarkable of a color development. The diester is got color through a reaction of the monoester with the alkyl halogenide.